FAMILIES
by omnipotent Porunga
Summary: King Vegeta, Bardock, Radditz and Nappa get a fortnight to spend on Earth. takes place in the middle of Cell games and Buu sagas. so Gohan is 15, Trunks 4 and Goten 3. sequel to GRANDSON, but you can read it independently.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the usual blah blah blah…**

**Summary of ****Grandson****:** After being killed by Cell, Future Trunks gets a brief chance to meet his grandfather in HFIL. King Vegeta, like Vegeta, comes to feel for the lavender haired youth (remember our Prince Charming going berserk after Cell killed Trunks?).

The proud king learnt to feel pride in his remaining family, just as Bardock and Radditz were proud of Goku and Gohan. Nappa got a bit de stabilized, more from the shock of being killed by the prince, whom he had served for about twenty years.

By the time Future Trunks was resurrected back, he had accomplished more than his original goal – along with his father's, he had transformed his grandfather's heart too.

**FAMILIES**

**Chapter one.**

Goku's fame in HFIL, since the Tournament at Grand Kai's, had sky-rocketed enough for all the dead Saiyans to be looked upon with reverence. That, along with Bardock's own bravery and record of standing up to Frieza (though for a brief resistance), had earned him some special status with King Yama. It was decided that if he helped to subdue rebellions for four years at a stretch, he would be granted a ticket to Heaven.

King Vegeta, ever since learning of his royal blood line continuing through a deserving grandson (Future Trunks), had repented for his past mistakes and after four years, was at the verge of gaining redemption. Radditz, basically being a good person, sincerely wanted to make it up to his brother and nephew. Nappa, with a little help from others, had gained enough balance to realize his faults.

Finally, it was the big day. Their fates were to be decided. King Yama was sweating bullets and asked Dende, the new Guardian, for advice. The Saiyans most certainly deserved some reward, but they were still feared for their super-strengths and volatile, violent tempers. Dende felt his friend Gohan might like to meet his grand father, and Vegeta's temper might improve in presence of his father.

It was then decided that the four reformed Saiyans will be given a choice, a fortnight with their families and friends, or a one on one with Frieza.

Bardock decided within a wink of an eye to meet with Gohan, about whom he had heard so much. Radditz chose to follow his father. Nappa wanted to be with his Prince and Radditz once again, like the 'good ol' times' of their planet-purging days.

King Vegeta, for one moment, considered the chance to reclaim the tattered remains of his glorious past. But then he wanted to embrace his son, whom he had sent away to Frieza at his childhood, and never seen since. Of course, his ego would not allow him to say that aloud. So he said:

"As an ideal king, I will accompany my subjects to ensure their safety on this new planet – Earth."

Baba, on the crystal ball, guided them to Dende's Look Out.

The four Saiyans were a bit surprised when Piccolo (with the help of Kami) immediately realized what was going on. Radditz and Nappa wanted to fight him once again, but the other two calmed them down. Then Dende gave the directions of Capsule Corp. to the king and Nappa; and Piccolo offered to take Bardock and Radditz to Goku's himself.

On earth, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, 18, Tien and Yamcha all realized the presence of the four new ki sources, but Piccolo's presence indicated that all was under control.

Trunks was at the front lawn with his grand mother; Bulma and Dr. Briefs were at the lab; and Vegeta lurked in the shadows, out of sight, but ready to strike if anything went out of hand.

Mrs. Briefs suddenly saw a handsome, tanned man in a royal uniform and a scantily clad, bald giant approach her grandson. Trunks had already picked up the ki similar to his father's and rushed to the king. The lavender hair and crystal blue eyes, along with the young frame of prominent jaw line and distinct widow's peak was enough for the grand father to recognize him.

He cautiously approached the child and picked him up.

Vegeta looked at the scene and felt an unexpected pang of jealousy. But **of course** he was **glad** he had avoided any embarrassingly mushy stuff from his father during his childhood (that's what he told himself). His pondering was cut short when he saw his mother in law in action – 'welcoming' the guests. Not trusting the usual Saiyan limit of patience and tolerance, he decided to step in.

Bulma sensed that the GR was not running, and assumed Vegeta must have broken something, either the machine, or himself. So she decided to voice her opinion over the BOOMING HEAR ALL, newly installed all through out the complex.

Vegeta had just snatched his son away and handed the boy to Mrs. Briefs. Then he stared unblinkingly at his father, trying to make his glare as venomous as possible. In the background, Nappa opened and closed his mouth constantly like a fish out of water. Just then, was heard an infernal screech over the HEAR ALL:

"**What have you done this time, Vegetable Head? You are going to sleep on the couch for at least a whole week! Or you may fly off in your space pod for all I care!!!"**

Bulma's mother tried to save the furiously blushing Vegeta and de capsulised her HEAR ALL mike:

"Oh, dear! Veggie darling has done nothing naughty, he is just receiving a couple of extraordinary guests – and one of them is as handsome as your husband, but definitely more _mature_…"

She trailed off and winked at King Vegeta, who now blushed harder than his son. Trunks decided this was a good time to head inside. The others followed suit.

Nappa was eager to meet the new tyrant his Prince seemed to serve (who else could insult him like that and get away with it?) and the king was curious to see the creature, the blue haired genius whom Future Trunks mentioned, he assumed, who had finally tamed a Saiyan (Goku didn't count, he thought himself to be human when he met ChiChi).

Trunks ran to Bulma who looked from her husband to his father and back again. Then she noticed the halos on their guest's head, and put two and two together. So did her father. The ever sensible, level headed scientist approached the monarch of the alien warriors:

"I am Trunks' other grand father; Bulma, my daughter, is your son's wife. I presume your majesty will grace us by accepting our guest rooms for a few days."

Lots of things remained to be said, lots of air to be cleared, accusations to be made and denied, apologies to be offered and accepted, specially between the King and the Prince, but for the time being, truce was established. Suddenly, Goku's voice was heard from HFIL:

"Hi guys, 'm glad things are ok here… though ChiChi is having some trouble …with my father and specially my brother…Piccolo's presence isn't helping too…"

Comprehension dawned on all at CC. Bulma groaned:

"Oh dear, I can see her going out of control with both the murderer(Radditz) of her husband and the kidnapper (Piccolo) of her _baby boy_ present within the range of her frying pan."

**Can anyone tell me if Baba is male or female? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the usual blah blah blah…**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Angel Wings-008** Nappa calls Bulma tyrant from his own distorted vision of the universe during the servitude under Frieza. He never got to experience love like Vegeta did on earth. I will deal with that issue later.

**Countess57** I think I have successfully cleared your confusions. Lol.

**chibi dende**, **anon**and **Choco_saiyan ****THANX (grin)**

**A/N:** I hate ChiChi. She reminds me of Jessie of Team Rocket from the Pokemon series.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Piccolo was taking Radditz and Bardock to Mt. Pau. He didn't quite trust the former (he rarely trusted anyone, except Gohan maybe), but the latter was just so much like Goku… His Namekian ears caught the discussion between the Saiyan father and son:

Radditz: Father, are you quite sure of this? I mean, I **bloody** kidnapped that kid and he cried the whole night…not to mention the disastrous next morning…

Bardock: Don't worry too much, after all you can't be 'killed' again…ha ha.

Piccolo decided it was high time he warned them against ChiChi and her Frying Pan.

Gohan was too distracted to concentrate on his studies. The ki s were approaching nearer. The only thing that calmed him was the presence of his green mentor. He looked out to the terrace – his mother was humming to herself while hanging out washed clothes to dry. AAAAHHHHH – his MOTHER!! How was he to handle his mother when they arrived?

Goten, happy as ever, was fishing in the river with Ox King. Every two seconds, he would feel impatient, jump off to see if the fish had taken the bait, and in effect scare them away, and then start jumping in frustration.

"Goten, why don't you do what your father did?" Ox King asked.

"Dad did what (jump)? Dad did what (jump)? Dad did what (jump)?"

Ox King explained and Goten jumped into the stream – to manually "catch the biggest fish in the river".

Piccolo sensed the hyperactive mini Goku and decided to start from him, rather than his mother.

Just as Goten emerged with a HUGE blue fish from the water, the flyers touched down. Ox King looked at them and blinked twice (anime style). Bardock lifted the gigantic fish from Goten.

"Hey there, little guy. Wow, you look just like me when I was a kid!"

Radditz interjected, "but he must be someone else, when I saw Gohan, he was bigger, and looked different."

"Wow, you know my big bro?" Goten jumped "do you know my dad too? Who are you?"

Piccolo took introduction into his own hands "Goten, this is Radditz, your father's 'big bro', so he is your **uncle** (Ox King falls over, anime style), and this is their father, that is, your **grand father**, Bardock. You always ask what did your father look like, well, he looked like him (points to Bardock)."

"So you are my grandpa too?" Goten led them home.

Gohan, in his trademark shy manner, lingered at the door of the kitchen, where his mother was cooking then.

"Uh, mother, can you please arrange lunch for a couple of guests?" Like Goku, he suffered from the insufferable goodness of heart.

"Who is coming, Gohan? It is not easy to prepare for extra meals without prior notice, you know?"

ChiChi looked sky-wards through the kitchen window and mumbled "like we can afford to cook enough to entertain guests anytime…Oh, we are nearly broke and my **baby boys** aren't grown yet…"

She suddenly suddenly noticed the 'guests' arriving – the obnoxious, once a terrorist Namek, her father, a long haired someone in a dress like a tunic, Goten, and…carrying a huge, blue fish…Goku? **GOKU!!!**

Gohan rushed after his mother, who practically was wailing in front of Bardock, waving her frying pan.

"Mom," Goten innocently said, "doesn't this new grandpa look like dad?" his face shone with the expectation of having surprised his mother. She only cried harder…so her Goku has not come back? This was his father? WHAT? Wasn't this guy supposed to be dead? Was he wished back? Who was the other guy? What was happening?

Radditz had approached Gohan and said in a quiet voice "I am sorry, I truly regret my actions of earlier."

"You still have some explanations to give," the teenage half-Saiyan replied, "specially for…father."

"What has _he_ got to do with my Goku?" ChiChi demanded.

"Well, I…well; he died…after I took Gohan…"

"WHAT! SO YOU ARE THE **MONSTER** WHO (sobs) TOOK MY **BABY** AND (sobs harder) KILLED Goku…for the first time that is… (trails off)."

Goku's voice from HFIL "hi, ChiChi, I came back, right? Besides, he is repentant…" The poor dead Saiyan never got to finish, ChiChi held her frying pan like a battle axe and screeched:

"Has no one got any compassion for my poor nerves? First, my husband is killed by his brother, then the dead brother comes back, and my son asks me to COOK for that 'guest', just like **you** (Goku) made me make breakfast, lunch and dinner for the green captor of my _baby_ while you went sparring before the androids came!"

"I do not eat, so no breakfast, lunch or dinner for me…" The ever rational Namek had said something terribly wrong.

"WHAT! GOKU, YOU COME BACK, AND I WILL **STARVE** YOU TO DEATH" ChiChi screamed to the sky above.

"Whoa, ChiChi, you just cook so good that I could not resist the extra helpings…" Goku whined.

Bardock, having longed for home made delicacies ever since his death, exclaimed,

"I can't wait to taste your cooking, ChiChi!"

Goku realised it was high time he went away. So he checked the conditions of Capsule Corp. instead. Piccolo excused himself and fled to Dende's Lookout. Ox King volunteered to get more groceries and went off to the market. Goten suddenly wanted to go to the bathroom.

ChiChi decided that since even Gohan wanted to have the Saiyans with halos on head as guests, she was seriously outnumbered. Besides she felt a bit curious to know her late husband's original culture. There **must** be something more than just arrogance…Vegeta would never have apologized like Radditz did. And her father in law was a _scientist _who could help her little Gohan become a **scholar.**

At CC, Bulma was thinking along parallel lines. She was curious why and how could Vegeta's family hand him over to a monster like Frieza, and turn his exterior shell so rock hard. She, of all people, knew that even though he never expressed, he certainly felt what any normal person would.

She rang up Krillin and Yamcha and explained the situation. They (most reluctantly) agreed to go and check on Gohan and Goten after lunch.

In the meantime, the king and Nappa got ready and wore earth clothes after making sure there was nothing _pink_ (they remembered Future Trunks' account of a certain 'BADMAN' shirt ***1**). Happily inhaling the merry smells of the great food Bulma's mother was cooking, they joined the others at the dining table.

Trunks was simply fascinated with the golden halo on the big bodyguard's shiny, bald head.

____________________________________________________________________________________

***1) read the prequel ****Grandson.** (Just a 3 chapter fic)

**Suggestions required** about what 'tortures' are in store for Nappa when the ever mischievous Trunks and Goten get a free hit on him. Also, how will the hurting ones get to understand the p.o.v. s of the ones that hurt them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: the usual blah blah blah…**

Thank you, **GhanimaGirl16****, ****chibi dende**and **Ima**

**Angel Wings-008****: **Yes, Goku is in the other world, busy with his training and tournaments.

I am sorry, Goku fans, but he is actively not present in my fic. When he comes back (after the Buu saga), the saviour of the earth invests great energy and time to protect birds' eggs, but he was definitely not there when his wife and sons needed him the most.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Gohan's impeccable table manners were a stark contrast to Radditz', who ate as if the food will evaporate if he stopped for a moment, even to breathe.

"da foof ish aweshum, ChiChi" (the food is awesome, ChiChi), Bardock complemented, and stuffed some more food into his already overstuffed mouth. Bits of morsel flew everywhere as Goten got hyper.

At CC, the king relished the variety of delicacies and thought about his own planet - the food there, his rule…well, at least, from the looks of it, his son had managed to find a place where they served food of royal quality, not to mention the palatial complex of CC.

Nappa could recall no memory whatsoever of being treated with so much respect as to sit with the ruler/host. He hiccupped and laughed nervously, a shadow of lunacy **[*1]** hanging over his clumsy attempts to adjust.

Vegeta (though he would never express it) felt relieved that no one betrayed any sign of noticing Nappa's behaviour. Indeed, the Briefs household was one where all the misfits of the universe could fit in – be it wild animals or exotic experimental products, or a serial mass murderer like him, or a backyard full of green tentacled Nameks, or, a couple of dead aliens.

He knew he was lucky for that. Simultaneously, he realized things may not be going so smoothly with the others. After all, even the 'clueless clown' had said something like that…

Bulma sensed her husband zoning out and without even looking up from her plate asked him to "spit it out."

The tone of his "nothing, Woman" convinced no one at the table. His father's face shone with appreciation for Bulma's receptiveness. Outrageous!

"It's just that I am a bit…concerned about Gohan" (everyone knew that Gohan was the first earthling to strike a positive note in Vegeta's heart)

"Don't worry, dad, he is Goten's Big Bro" to Trunks, that status was enough immunity against any danger. He was seated between his grand fathers, both of whom he liked, somewhat inexplicably.

Just as lunch came to an end, Vegeta exclaimed "why are _they_ coming here!"

Bulma asked, "Who?" he did not have to reply. _They, _that is, Yamcha, Krillin and 18 with baby Marron touched down.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you to check at ChiChi's" Bulma screeched.

"We thought we needed some moral support before facing 'her'" Krillin explained, tugging at his newly growing hair.

"For once, I agree with ex-Cue ball. Kakkarott might have fought Frieza and his brat might have killed Cell, but the MONSTER that dwells in their house is far more EVIL" the prince crossed his hands over his chest.

"All right then," Bulma's eyes shone as she came up with a plan, "why don't we all go there and see! Four of them (Bardock, Radditz, Gohan and Goten) might need rescuing!" God, could she ever resist the opportunity of an adventure?

Bulma decapsulated her copter. She got in as the others took flight, 18 carrying Marron and King Vegeta his precious grandson. Vegeta looked pointedly away.

As they flew, Tien and ChiaoTzu joined them "We sensed all of you heading together. So we thought there might be some problem and came to help."

They, along with Yamcha, kept a safe distance from Nappa, Bulma noticed.

When they reached their destination, they were greeted by Piccolo, "Dende thought these may be required" and held out a pouch of sensu beans. This was a bit too much, Vegeta mused.

As they approached the 'war zone', a shrill voice assaulted their ears:

"Now is that the way to talk to your mother, young man? I thought I had brought you up better than that…oww, what have I done to deserve this?"

"Mother, can't I spar with them for just an hour? I promise to catch up with my studies…"

"Go to your room, Gohan, you have already wasted A WHOLE AFTERNOON OF EDUCATION!!!"

From the collective sigh around him, the King realized what 'monster' his son was talking about.

Hearing Gohan tell Chichi "mother, I believe we have some guests waiting outside", Bulma stepped forward to knock at the door. as Chichi answered it, the 'guests' saw a fuming Chichi and behind her an embarrassed Gohan; Bardock was seated at the table, with a miniature of himself on his shoulder, both of them sporting similar looks of bewildered alarm on their faces; and in the farthest corner, an anguished Radditz, his memories of Frieza's tyrrany threatening to resurface.

"Let us all go out, sit on the grass, calm down, and speak sensibly." Bulma's rational suggestion found no protest, and everybody settled outside. Radditz felt better in Vegeta's presence at the moment of his psychological crisis while Nappa felt happier at their infamous tio's reunion.

Trunks and Goten had started playing already, when they saw the cuddly bundle that was Marron (during the Buu saga, she was really small, so she cannot be any bigger at this point of time). That gave Chichi ample scope to vent out her pent up frustration:

"how 'mechanical' and 'inhuman' does a mother have to be to expose her tiny daughter to such dangerous beings as these?"

Android 18 was unfazed, "I did not want to leave my infant daughter with that old pervert and that Oolong pig. Besides, I am personally more than capable of defending both of us." she coolly replied.

Krillin sprung to her aid and Chichi decided it was time to sheathe her claws.

Bardock now knew why she was a perfect match for a full blooded Saiyan - all that spirit and that S U P E B cooking! Man, his mouth started watering at the memory of the lunch.

Vegeta, out of habit (developed during 'those three years'), looked out for Yamcha, and following his gaze Chichi got the perfect weapon to make her comeback.

"Yes, Vegeta, poor Yamcha _is_feeling out of place. afterall, it was _you _who killed him, and _his girlfriend Bulma_went to Namek to ressurect him with the Dragon Balls and came back with _you_, had _your child_, and _married you_!"

Everyone was shocked, not at her story (they knew it already), but at her venom. bulma seethed with uncontrollable wrath. it was now _her_ turn to shout.

"oh, but you can hardly complain, Chichi, when Yamcha told us via King Kai that Goku could not be revived successfully, it was Vegeta who suggested an alternate plausible idea after Namek!"

She could never understand why everybody failed to notice what a great catalyst her Vegeta had been to Goku's strength. Had it not been for the terror of the Saiyan invasion, Goku would not have trained at King Kai's, the whole concept of the Gravity Training would not have been there, possibly they would all be dead at the hands of one monster or the other, and Trunks, her beautiful, adorable Trunks, would not have existed.

Who would then have come from the Future with Goku's medicine and warn them? it was **Goku's choice** to remain dead, **not Vegeta's fault.**

Back at the Kame Island, Roshi was watching this scene through Baba's Crystal Ball.  
"Ooh! i luuuuuv watching cat fights", the Turtle Sage told his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR SUBSCRIPTION LISTS. AND I AM GRATEFUL TO** chibi dende **AND** melbulma79.**

**Disclaimer: the usual blah blah blah…**

**Chapter 4**

Vegeta and Gohan had to step in to bring things back under control. But the mood was ruined already. Everybody decided to return home.

It was planned that the guests should be given more time to settle in, and after a couple of days, further interactions with others may ensue.

Bulma suggested that Bardock could visit the CC lab, and Gohan could give King Vegeta a tour of the world.

If things went smoothly, a party with the whole gang could be arranged later on.

Tien, ChiaoTzu, Yamcha, Krillin and 18 were relieved without the prospect of too much interaction with the Saiyans. Piccolo grimanced that come what may, he was too intricately interwined with the Sons too be excused altogether. Besides he wanted to help Gohan in any difficulty.

Vegeta and his family (+ Nappa) headed towards CC, Tien and ChiaoTzu left for their secluded mountains, while Yamcha decided to crash in with Krillin at Roshi's.

As they left, Radditz sat pondering how to best approach his nephew. He felt then he was as ready to apologize as he would ever be.

Sensing his emotions, Piccolo subtly indicated Badock to follow him to a barren place suitable for a spar. Afterall, eversince he saw the Goku look-alike, he was burning in anticipation of a good fight. Added to this was the fact that bardock was not yet a SS. Therefore the fused Namek still had a chance to beat the Saiyan!

ChiChi realised it was time to relent a bit. So she huffed and left with Goten to prepare dinner (a lot to cook, afterall). Now left alone, Radditz and Gohan faced each other and looked eye to eye for the first time. Before the uncle could swallow the lump in his throat and say something, the nephew said:

"Dad forgave you, so did I, a long time ago. But I cannot forget."

And he turned back, his mid-teen emotions threatening to flow out of his eyes, as his head swirled with memories of being snatched from the security of his father, feeling true Fear for the first time, being helpless and held in contempt a prisoner the entire night, and in the morning, experiencing the agonising frustration of watching his father suffer.

Gohan felt an unexpected gentle touch on his shoulder and turned back to gaze into two hollow, black irises that spoke of going through greater agony and sufferings.

"Why?" Gohan choked on his question.

"Because I had to." Radditz had asked himself the same question a million times already. "I did what I did for a specific purpose, but I never intended the outcome to be as horrible…"

He started explaining, more to himself than to Gohan,

"The three of us, that is the Prince, Nappa and me, had endured years and years of abuse and torture under Frieza. But we had no alternative to turn to, as there was no Planet Vegeta left for us to return to. After one of the purging missions, we came to know of the true reason behind its destruction…that it was not a meteor shower, but the lizard himself who destroyed it.

"We were just desperate to avenge our fallen race, to redeem ourselves for serving our destroyer for so long, yet we were not strong enough to do so. In our despair we tried to clutch on to any straw we could, without making Frieza suspicious. Then one day, one of the free-lance purgers, whose brother used to work with Turles, mentioned Earth. Suddenly, an alarm rang in my head – I always knew my kid brother had been sent to this insignificant planet, but since he never completed his mission, we thought he had died.

"But if it was he who killed a fellow Saiyan, then his strength could add substantially to our plan of beating Frieza. Of course, no one had even considered the possibility of Kak-Goku's refusal to avenge his people.

"Then the Prince decided that I should approach him as he is my brother. Upon landing, I was disgusted with the too peaceful ambience in contrast to the hell we lived in. I met the Namek, he did nothing to improve my mood, and then I found my brother. But was he the brother I was searching for? He was clueless about his true heritage, did not even know of Frieza, behaved in a most un-Saiyan manner imaginable, and was leading a family life and wasting his true potential…

"Then I saw you – a snivelling coward whom I took to be an insult to the Saiyan blood. Throughout the night, the more you cried, the more I hated you. I wanted you to fight back, at least not to be afraid, in your actions I searched for some hope, some reassurance.

"No, I am not blaming you for anything. Now I know you are already far stronger than I could ever dream to be, but at that point, with the accumulating pressure of knowing the truth behind my planet's destruction, still being forced to work for Frieza, the hope of enlisting my brother's support, and the hopelessness of the situation I found myself in, was too much to handle.

"Add to it the strength of your lungs, kid" Radditz finished lamely with a lopesided smile.

Gohan was still not satisfied.

"But why did you … push things too far?"

"Well, the next morning, the Namek intervened, and there was no way to trace back my footsteps. I gather now Goku has come to terms with being born Kakkarot, but at that time, he was still in denial. And the years of servitude under Frieza had taught me not to step down – If I did, I won't survive. That, added with my instinctive blood-thirst and a vent for my pent up frustrations took things beyond my control.

"I know my actions were inexcusable, and I am not defending myself. But I did wish that the outcome was different."

At CC, Vegeta had locked himself up in the GR, and demanded that his dinner to be delivered there only. His father took the opportunity to know his daughter-in-law better. Nappa, quite suspicious of the humans, followed Mrs. B into the kitchen to ensure that she did not poison the food, and the ever happy host was ecstatic to get an ever ready tester for her cooking. Dr. B had taken Trunks to the study/play room, where the genius grandson was playing with electronic circuits and in the process learning some advanced Physics. So the King followed Bulma to the spacious living room and sat down in the sofa across her.

Not bad, softer, much softer than his former throne, he mused. He realised that Bulma was eager for some answers too. So he mustered the most approachable, fatherly expression on his face and looked at her. The blue haired beauty took the hint and asked,

"um…well, technically I should call you 'father', but would you prefer 'King Vegeta'?"

"No, you need not be so formal, you can call me anything you want."

Bulma decided this was the perfect chance to test his limit of tolerance.

"Great, then I will call you 'Dad V', 'kay?"

"If you feel inclined to, then certainly. I have never been addressed in such terms before, but this life for 2 weeks on Earth is a new venture too.

But first let me express my gratitude to you for rearranging my son's disastrous life."

"Oh, don't mention that. Veggie and I just complement each other perfectly. So it should be me thanking you for such an arrogant, moody, destructive jerk who keeps me busy with extra work for his GR, argues satisfactorily with me everytime we speak, and – "

"Well, I am glad you find these qualities amiable, but truly speaking, I never intended him to be the way he is. And it is all my fault."

"You are guilty about the whole Frieza thing, aren't you?"

King Vegeta looked sad, confirming her guess. He then told her about their genocide, meeting Frieza at hell, and finally what Future Trunks had told them - his son had survived Frieza (or revived at least), carved out a new identity, found a mate from an alien race that can boost Saiyan genetics, attained The Legendary, and was fighting a strong opponents for a worthy cause (Cell)! That son, whom he had given to Frieza when the lizard offered to give the prince ample scope and experience to enhance his skills and powers, in return of working as his henchman in purging missions. Saiyans have done that before also, so there was no reason to refuse. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, then only did the Saiyans realize the boundlessness of Frieza's cruelty. After death, he was secretly happy that his son was at least alive, though the shame of him working under the lizard was overwhelming. When the Ice Prince came to hell, he had described his son as a cold hearted, arrogant murderer, a ruthless warrior – a failure at that.

But the mauve haired demi Saiyan had given them the true picture, and somehow struck a chord in the King's heart that had lead him to the path of remorse and repentance.

Mrs. B (followed by Nappa) came and announced dinner. Bulma led her 'Dad V' to the dining hall and said,

"I still have lots and lots to ask, and learn. Will it be alright if we continue this conversation sometimes later on? Specially regarding Vegeta?"

"Certainly, and I have a lot to learn about you too, and may be I will get a better picture of whatever irrepairable damage I have (unintentioanally) inflicted on my son."

Piccolo and Bardock had fought neck to neck, nonstop, till the latter's stomach had started grumbling loudly. On their way back to Mt. Pao, they met Radditz and Gohan, apparently at peace and both looking somewhat relieved.

The Namek felt like twisting his ears off when all 3 Saiyan Stomachs started growling together.

ChiChi was surprised when Gohan invited Radditz to stay in his room. Goten was more than happy at the prospect of bed-time stories about lots of fight among unknown aliens in distant galaxies from his tailed grand father. Piccolo returned to the Lookout for his nocturnal meditation.

After finishing his lonely dinner, Prince Vegeta entered the main complex of CC as everyone was finishing dinner. Trunks was being hugged by his new grandfather for beating him in the Eating Competition. Vegeta tried to ignore the scene and go up to his room, when Dr. B interrupted him,

"Son, now that I am a bit too busy with other things, will you please wait for a week more for your improved ki-bots?"

"Whatever, old man! I always knew you were too senile to keep up with me."

Bulma joined him and wished good night to her 'Mom', 'Dad', 'Trunksie Dear', 'Nappa' and 'Dad-V'.

Vegeta almost hiccupped.

ChiChi stared at the dark, blank ceiling. She recalled the jolt of seeing the Bardock with the big blue fish. For one moment she had thought that her husband had come back to her. Then she had realised that he had not. It had been a very strainous day for her. Everybody had felt irritated with her short temper. And nobody had understood the agony of her helplessness.

Vegeta felt his wife fall asleep. He should be sleeping too, but could not, as the image of his father holding Trunks kept floating in his mind. It was disturbing, he did know why. Was it because he himself never had shown Trunks such open affection, or was it because he had no memory of such contact with his father in his childhood? Vegeta did not know.

Directly below, downstairs, in the best guestroom at CC, King Vegeta could not determine what hit him harder – Dr. B calling Vegeta 'son', or seeing Vegeta actually respond to it.

**A/N: can anyone please tell me the exact words Bra had said in GT that made Veggie darling shave his moustache (or MOOS-TAASH as he pronounced it) ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**VeggieBlueRaven**, **Hieiko** and** ju-ju beanz:** thank you for staying with me and helping me out.

**Lady Lianna Kari**,and**murdrax****:** thanks for the encouragement.

**chibi dende**: I think you are the steadiest of all my reviewers…

**icarus**: wow, you reviewed all the chapters! I am happy that you showed your appreciation. It is readers like you who help me go on.

**Zhekee**: now this is the interesting part – the interaction/clearing of air between Veggie and King Vegeta is the climax of this fic, do not worry, it will come within the next two chapters.

**And SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR SUBSCRIPTION LISTS.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**DISCLAIMER: **(yawn… *o*)

FAMILIES

_Chapter - 5._

**4 days after the arrival of the dead Saiyans on Earth:**

After a thorough massage session, during which he did not even feel anything, Radditz was taking a sauna. He did not get the point of encasing one's body in a heat chamber, unless it was a torture session at Frieza's. Then again, the temperature was barely adequate to make his Saiyan body break a sweat.

He sighed, cursing his fate, that he got dragged in a 'shopping session' with his sister-in-law, Bulma and her mother.

It was difficult to explain his tail to the masseur, but he had no choice, as the three human women left him there and went off to buy garments for the King, Bardock, Nappa and himself.

"Cool, isn't it?" the Masseur said.

"What is cool?" Radditz drawled in a bored tone.

"The sauna I mean."

"I was under the impression that the temperature was meant to be high, so how can it be 'cool'?"

"Um… well, I mean, this is the latest and most luxuriant facility around here…"

Thankfully the timer went off and Radditz was saved from further mindless chattering.

Dressing up in a set of garments and cape materialized by Piccolo, Radditz tried to exercise his newly learnt ability to locate ki and found out the frenzied trio who promptly dumped in his arms a bunch of storage capsules already filled with new clothes.

He groaned, sighed and cursed as the shopping continued, thankful that he was spared at the beginning at least.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Dr. B and Gohan had taken King Vegeta and Bardock to a Science and Technology Award ceremony where Dr. B. was the chief guest. King Vegeta was introduced as a visiting foreign diplomat and Bardock as the head of the Science Department of that foreign land. They both wore menacing expressions and spoke in low, harsh tones, keeping the curious guests away. Plus Gohan, dressed as security personnel, was there for any damage control.

The Saiyans did not enter the main auditorium, but waited with Gohan at the food court.

They were getting annoyed with people staring at the halos on their heads, but the buffet table kept them from blowing up.

After some time, they started observing the decoration, behavior of people around them and their dresses that screamed of useless and lavish indulgences possible only in way too comfortable and soft planets, where the inhabitants were invariably ignorant of what treasure Nature has bestowed upon them, and somehow were foolish enough to pollute their own environment.

Such locals were basically weak and incompetent, and stayed at ease not because they were capable of protecting themselves from extra-terrestrial attacks, but because they were simply ignorant of the outer space.

They were getting bored when a funny looking man came in, surrounded by a swarm of fans and reporters.

The overly hairy man was dressed in black and white, and started striking ridiculous poses while cameras started clicking madly.

"Who's your hero?" He flashed a smirk and roared.

"Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan…" the crowd chanted.

Dr. B. came out of the auditorium at this point and the group was about to leave. As they were sidestepping the mob, someone shouted:

"Hey! How can you show such disrespect to the Champ? Who do you think you are?"

Gohan somehow managed to tell them that they were 'not locals' and Hercule took the introductions in his own (hairy) hands.

He was bragging and bragging unaware of the rising ki of King Vegeta and the raining sweat-drops of Gohan, when a small voice squeaked up:

"Finally I met someone who doesn't know dad! I had almost given up hope…"

Everyone turned to look at the speaker and Dr. B took the opportunity to drag the Saiyans out.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Vegeta came out of the GR after training for the whole morning at 650 times earth's normal gravity. He bristled at the thought that again, he had been left with the task of baby-sitting.

He peeked into his son's play area and found Goten trying very hard to beat Trunks' highest score in a video game.

Trunks was lounging on the sofa and sipping some fizzy drink while flipping through some science mag.

Nappa stood at attention behind him, just as he used to stand as Vegeta's body-guard… years ago.

The bald Saiyan had been shocked to near insanity when the prince he had practically raised as his own child and more had killed him thoughtlessly, but somehow, through his warped mind, it had filtered that this lavender haired kid was immensely powerful, and was the future heir to the throne.

His instinct bent him to serve Trunks.

"Get me another one, will you" Trunks threw away the empty can and ordered Nappa.

Vegeta smirked at his son's inherent attitude. Then suddenly his smirk vanished as he heard Nappa's reply:

"Yes, my prince."

Vegeta turned away and left as memories began to resurface.

After some thorough meditation, Vegeta repeated to himself what he had concluded to himself in the Hyperbolic Chamber while training with Future Trunks – he had lived _that_ life once, but _that_ Vegeta had died in Namek. _This_ is a new life, _he _had started anew.

Just as there was no point in dwelling on past values, there was no point dwelling on past deeds too, especially if they cannot be corrected now.

He went to answer the door as the ready food delivery trucks arrived.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Everybody had assembled at the CC lounge, and was telling each other how the day went and what they did and what happened. Even Piccolo had come, and sat meditating in the distant corner.

Bulma was happy that the new comers were settling down. She suggested that a full group gathering could be conducted peacefully to celebrate one week of their guests' arrival.

Chichi's face darkened. Her 'baby' (Gohan) was already wasting precious study time.

Oblivious to all this, Goten asked,

"Mom, Trunks will be allowed to enter the GR from his fifth birthday, can I join him too?"

"No. Absolutely not! You do not even know how to fight!"

Everybody rolled their eyes. They knew that it was Chichi who did not let Goten fight.

"But mommy, Trunks' dad is teaching him how to since he was three, and I am already four…"

Bulma, the beautiful genius suggested a solution to make all parties happy.

"Chichi, why don't you let Bardock teach science to Gohan; after all, he was an inventor, and that way your 'baby' will not lose precious study time when he is with Bardock."

Gohan added hopefully, that the more time he spent with Bardock, the better.

Bulma continued,

"And you yourself can teach Goten the basics of martial arts; after all, you were the strongest female on earth when you married Goku…"

Chichi was about to interrupt, Bulma held her hand up and went on

"That way, you can regulate his level of training"

Chichi looked like she was considering that possibility, she did not want a repetition of Piccolo kidnapping Gohan out of the blue.

Bulma hammered in the final nail –

"Goten looks so much like Goku, it will be a shame if he could not fight."

That did it.

King Vegeta, in the mean time, had developed a new scheme to annoy his son. He started addressing Bulma as Princess Bulma. Without saying, she was more than happy with that.

Bulma, on the other hand, had also formulated a plan to tick Vegeta off.

The resemblance between her husband and his father was uncanny. All they needed to adjust was their heights and the beard – then they would look almost identical.

There was no way to adjust the height, but for the beard…

"Hey, Dad V, I got a request" Bulma chirped merrily.

"Anything you command, my little princess." He gave a mock bow.

Everyone watched with curiosity their comfortable level of familiarity and only Piccolo's ears caught what she whispered in her 'Dad V's ear.

The King went out and came back after fifteen minutes. His beard was gone.

Vegeta felt he could reach a new level of Super Saiyan with the intensity of his anger at seeing how much they resembled each other.

At this point, Mrs. B twirled in wearing an obscenely frilly gown she had purchased that day. Never before having seen such a ridiculous piece of garment, Bardock stared open mouthed.

Mrs. B. pinched his cheek

"Oh, my, Am I that hot that you have to stare speechless (what am I saying, I'm a married woman)!"

Bardock hesitantly raised his hand and touched her forehead,

"No, according to human standards your temperature is normal, you are not hot."

She giggled, "You are so funny, just like Goku!"

Goku's voice (from HFIL) – "Did any one just call my name?"

Gohan – "Dad, you won't believe whom we met today! The person who became the champion after you stopped fighting in the Tournament. And he has been winning every year ever since."

Goku – "Really, what is he like?"

Bardock – "Son, I am happy you are nothing like him. He is a ki-less moron who blows his own trumpet."

Gohan – "Even his own son is bored with his fame…"

King Vegeta – "Where did you get a boy from? That was his daughter!"

Gohan – "What, but she looked like a boy to me…"

Vegeta – "Now this is rich; Kakkarott's brat cannot even tell male from female! No surprise, his best friend is a Namek."

Piccolo bared his teeth.

Goku – "Hey son, let me teach you how to tell a boy from a girl. It is just like I found out that Bulma was a girl when we me met the first time. All you have to do is – "

Bulma gave a blood curdling screech – "**SON GOKU! SHUT UP THIS INSTANT IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU. THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET YOU TEACH **_**THAT**_** TO ANYONE ELSE!"**

The Saiyans covered their ears; Piccolo fainted and up at the Lookout Dende winced. Goku withdrew.

Vegeta started badgering Bulma to tell him 'what Kakkarott did to her'.

She kept on refusing, and the two began a staring/glaring contest.

Trunks asked his grandfathers,

"From whom did I inherit my maturity?"

"A trait may somehow skip one generation and reappear in the next" Dr. B. explained.

It was almost midnight. At Chichi's, Bardock and Radditz were still pondering over the bizarre concepts of 'hot' and 'cool'.

Suddenly everyone felt an enormous rise in Vegeta's energy.

Almost half of CC was blown away. Bulma sighed and went to get the back-up house capsule.

Apparently, Vegeta had coaxed her into telling him how Goku found out that she was a girl.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Okay, if you have found this fic worthy of reading upto this point, please do leave your opinion (positive and negative – both are equally welcome).**


	6. Chapter 6

_**It takes a lot to become true friends. And it takes a lot more to support them and guide them, especially from behind the closed curtains, where no one will see you. For all your efforts, **_**Infinite Pen**_**, this fic is for you and you only. **_

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**ju-ju beanz:** in the next chapter you will find some explanation regarding Vegeta killing Nappa.

**VeggieBlueRaven****:** we fan-girls just love to see Veggie suffer, don't we? Well, this chapter will (hopefully) make you happier…

**Icarus: **yes, they do look similar, that IS the whole point behind King Vegeta shaving his beard.

**Shahi:** Vegeta finding out about Goku 'pat-pat'-ing (?) Bulma is, in my opinion, reason enough for him to be desperate to beat Goku, even with Babidi's power. It was bad enough that Vegeta could not kill him right then as Goku was already dead. Lol.

**Smallbluecapricorn****:** realistically considering, surrounded by a prude mother insisting that he is a 'baby', an asexual Namek and a 3-year old brother, Gohan could not differentiate between a tomboy and a boy. Afterall, being home tutored and away from kids his age, he really didn't know much about those things.

I noticed your support for all new DBZ fics and thank you for all that. You are very kind.

**Infinite Pen**** :** (you already know whatever I have got to say…) What I want to know is, when are you going to post the… (wink)?

**chibi dende**: thank you for the encouragement.

**The Darkest wizard**: sorry to disappoint you, but no sparring between Veggie and his dad. I had considered that tempting idea, but decided against it coz in his skill and strength Vegeta far outclasses the King. Besides, I am saving their reconciliation for later…

**Lady Lianna Kari****:** Veggie darling got just one more reason to hate Goku. And this time, a valid reason.

**the SaiyaChik:** thank you for your support, hope you find this chapter entertaining too.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FIND THIS FIC WORTHY TO BE ADDED IN THEIR 'STORY ALERT' BUT UNFIT FOR A SINGLE LINE FEEDBACK.**

(YES, I AM BEING SARCASTIC)

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Disclaimer: Even the computer I am using now is not mine.

**FAMILIES**

CHAPTER 6:

Yamcha was running late. Not late for the 'picnic to celebrate one week of the Dead Saiyans' arrival on earth', but Trunks had asked him to be there at least two hours before the party started.

"Hey hotshot, sorry I couldn't make it on time…"

"Don't sweat it; I know you are always late, so I asked you to come earlier than needed. Say what, you actually made it on time. Anyways, have you brought what I asked you to bring? "

"Sure, kid. But do you really need that much?"

Trunks smirked and went off to complete Phase II of his mission. It was not difficult to sneak into his father's bathroom while Vegeta was training…

.

.

Krillin, 18 and Marron were the first to arrive to the party. Then came the whole Mt. Pao battalion. Bardock was eager to meet Bulma and Dr. B. as they were working together on a certain project. Today was the day when they would officially announce the results. Next came Yamcha and Puar, closely followed by Roshi, Oolong and Turtle (Turtle had to be carried, on his own; he would have taken a whole week). Piccolo was the last to arrive, after Tien and ChiaoTzu.

Bulma and Chichi set up the large barbecue (that was for breakfast, with so many Saiyans around). The good hostess had made special arrangements for Piccolo too – 5 bottles of water from 5 different rivers. Roshi got his face smacked by 18 for pinching her rear and Goten was impatient to see Trunks.

As if on cue, the lavender haired four years old came out. But something was different about him – his hair, usually parted in the middle, was upswept in a flame-like manner, like his father's and grandfather's. King Vegeta smirked.

"So you want to look like your ancestors, boy?"

"No, I want my father and me to look similar."

"So, is there a difference?"

"Of course there is!"

"What, boy?"

"You will see." Trunks smirked.

Bulma came to tell that the barbecue had been set up. She saw Trunks and observed,

"You know what; you should cross your arms on your chest to enhance the effect."

"And don't forget to scowl…" Krillin added.

Trunks did that, and everybody (including Chichi and Tien) roared into laughter. But the volume made little Marron cry. There was a quick way to stop her tears, and Krillin and Gohan knew that.

Krillin: (ridiculous pose) Recoome

Gohan: (ridiculous pose) Burter [Marron stopped crying]

Bulma joined in: Jeice

Yamcha added: Guldo [Marron giggled toothlessly]

Radditz caught on: Captain Ginyu

Together: We are… (Trademark formation) the Ginyu Force!

[Marron clapped enthusiastically]

.

.

"What are those?" King Vegeta asked.

"Man, you don't know? Those were Frieza's cronies and they behaved like circus clowns" Krillin immediately shrank back in fear that Vegeta's father may not take kindly to be addressed so casually. He was Vegeta's father after all. But surprisingly, the King did not get violent.

"I never met Frieza's henchmen personally, and never even heard of such almost-dairy-product names! Why do you all not fill me in?"

"They usually worked for Frieza in the shadowy areas. Not that they were very sound in strategies, or brilliantly intelligent, but their powers were almost mythical" Radditz explained, "They were mutants, with capabilities inexplicable by warriors like us, who fought with ki, or in hand-to-hand combat. I mean, how can you counter time-flow manipulation and body changing abilities? And their capabilities were blown out-of-proportion, I myself had never fought them, but from what I gathered in the H.F.I.L, they were there on the original Namek?"

And everyone who was there on Namek, or fought the Ginyu members at King Kai's, started with their accounts.

The barbecue was in full swing, Piccolo was drinking from the bottle labeled 'Nile'. Trunks was checking frequently for Vegeta's ki – his four years old worth of patience was wearing thin.

Bardock was growing impatient too, to announce the results of their experiment; Dr. B cleared his throat as most of the people were finishing their breakfast.

"I will now call upon our guest scientist Mr. Bardock to present the results of our experiment: How Could Gohan and Future Trunks, the Half-Blooded Saiyans, Become Super-Saiyans with more Ease than their Full-Blooded Fathers.

Everyone paid attention, both to the topic, and also to the scientist, who happened to be their most simple minded friend Goku's father. Even Chichi sat straighter – after all, this father-in-law of hers WAS her baby Gohan's makeshift Science teacher (!)

Looking extremely pleased with himself, Bardock gave a long and boring lecture on the genetic compatibility, similarities and differences between Saiyans and Humans. Then he went on to the mutations and adaptations that take place in the hybrid. Then in a dramatic gesture he revealed that the Magical Substance that enhances the excitability of the hybrids is an epinephrine called adrenaline.

"In my entire career of life and death, I have never seen something so incredible, that can work wonders especially with a particular trait of my family – to be a berserker" he finished with glee.

"What! Goku – a berserker?" Yamcha asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Bulma countered. "Obviously the level of external excitement will be much lower in Saiyans as they lack in Adrenaline. Consider this, Bardock pushed himself beyond his limits when his team mates were killed and when he was the only one who knew they had to stop Frieza. Goku always found new strength when in a tight siuation, he was fighting with everything he had on Namek, but went Super only when he saw Krillin, err… you know what I mean. And then Gohan against Cell – that was not just growing in power, but thanks to Adrenaline, becoming a whole new fighter altogether."

Suddenly, there was a rush of energy – an insanely enraged Vegeta was holding Trunks by the scruff and snarling. But something was terribly different about the Prince – **his hair colour matched his son's, just as Trunks' hair style mirrored Vegeta's**. Everybody was too stunned even to laugh. The similarity between them was uncanny. Vegeta dragged Trunks away for his punishment as swiftly as he came to get him.

"Well, he did say 'I want my father and me to look similar', and he proved his claim, as any Saiyan Royal would…" King Vegeta mused.

"I'll go and try to retrieve my son while he is still alive" Bulma went on to her mission.

"Um… King Vegeta, I had expected you to be a crueler and wilder version of Vegeta, but you are not so…um…" Yamcha ventured.

"I myself do not know what is wrong with that boy; we Saiyans are rough and unfriendly in general, but my son is like an alien to me also".

"It's Frieza. He did this to the Prince." Radditz sighed.

"What happened?" Tien had, at last, felt comfortable enough to participate.

"Ask the Commander (Nappa). In a way, he too is responsible."

"You know he is not in any condition to speak rationally, so you explain" Bardock told his son.

**[A/N: due to Nappa's unstable mental condition, he had been deemed a potential threat and therefore left inside with lots of food]**

"Well, 5 is a tender age to be at Frieza's…"

"Why was he given to Frieza at such a young age?" ChiaoTzu ventured.

King Vegeta looked guilty, "Well, my Queen had just died giving birth to our second son, and I was going mad with the grief, a wailing newborn, politics, and Vegeta becoming more and more moody and uncooperative. And 5 is not that young an age for a Saiyan. Moreover, for a long time, Saiyan soldiers had been working for that lizard as it gave them the opportunity to gain strength and embetter their skills as fighters. How could I foresee the Future?"

Radditz explained how being the Prince of All Saiyans had heralded non-stop taunts from others, and instead of breaking down, the child had worn that Mantra as a psychological shield – 'I am the Prince of All Saiyans'. They were, as per the agreement, not allowed to return till Vegeta was an adult. To keep his moral strong, Commander Nappa fed him with all sorts of stories about heroics and heroic codes of indifference and non-attachment. Being an underling, a common soldier, Radditz could not do anything about it. Then he had seen, participated in, and undergone so much torture and pain, he had retreated inside that shell till it became his skin, till his face grew to fit the mask of being the ruthless killer – the Prince of All Saiyans.

At this point, Bulma came cradling a bloody mass that had purple hair, Piccolo immediately gave him 2 senzu beans, and patched him up.

Vegeta was too angry to come for launch, she informed them, and so she would serve his food inside.

At the mention of lunch, quite a number of stomachs grumbled. Bulma and Chichi went to make the necessary arrangements.

Trunks found his hair was limp again.

"Do you have any more?" He asked Yamcha.

"Nope, I gave you my entire stock of hair-gel in the morning only, kiddo!"

"Trunks, I like you this way better." Goten informed him solemnly. "I don't like you looking like Uncle Vegeta."

.

.

The Eating Carnival started, Piccolo took a sip from the 'Yangtze' bottle, and Bulma took Vegeta's food to him.

**[A/N: I am skipping this particular description of Saiyan eating, some may find it funny, I find it nauseating]**

.

.

Every little edible scrap had been cleaned off, and Piccolo had finished his 'Mississippi' bottle.

Trunks and Goten went off to play, Marron settled down for her afternoon nap, and the grown-ups were growing bored.

"I am amazed that arrogant, hot headed son of mine managed to get a mate, an intelligent and beautiful one at that!" Exclaimed King Vegeta.

"Yeah, I know, kinda hard to believe… even now…" Yamcha mumbled.

"Ah, I know! We can have a wonderful time watching those two falling in love" Mrs. B chirped happily. She went inside.

"Well, she has a large collection of 'Vegeta and Bulma videos' from her hidden cameras in all sorts of unlikely places, those can help you understand their relationship better." Dr. B. explained.

Mrs. B. set up the Mega Theater System, and everybody made themselves comfortable with popcorn, Cheetos and Doritos. Piccolo got the 'Ganges' bottle out.

**[A/N: the video will be described in 'bold'; the conversation of the audience will be described in '**normal**']**

**Scene #1: The Namek children were playing around merrily and Vegeta was sitting under a tree when Bulma came out on the huge grounds and went to Vegeta.**

"**Hey, Grumpy"**

"…"

"**Hello, I'm talking to you!"**

"**Hn!"**

"**Excuse me, Your Shortness!"**

"**What?"**

"Such pathetic communication skills!"

"Well, Frieza didn't actually groom him for social interactions, especially with females."

"**I'm asking, why are you sitting here all alone? Don't you have anything better to do?"**

"**I have, but your fool of a father hasn't yet fitted the Gravity machine to go upto 300 times and it is already 2 days since we came from Namek!"**

"**Vegeta…"**

"**Now what?"**

"**You're cute." She winked and pranced away, leaving a slack-jawed, flabbergasted Saiyan Prince behind.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene #2: Moori was practicing golf, the other Nameks were cheering, Bulma went over to the door of the humming GR and knocked loudly and repeatedly till Vegeta stopped the machine and emerged, in tattered spandex shorts, rivulets of sweat running down his toned, muscular body.**

"**You're hot!"**

"**Of course I am, I am the Pri--"**

"**VEGETA! You are supposed to return the compliment at least, like tell me how beautiful I look"**

"**Why should I lie?"**

"But he called her 'gorgeous' on Namek" Gohan supplied.

"Oh, that boy was quite shy in the beginning" Dr. B. commented.

"**Anyways, I came to call you for dinner."**

**(grunt)**

"**Tomorrow one Namekian year will be completed, you know, and with their Dragon Balls, we will wish Goku back. You will need your strength when you fight him, so come in and eat."**

"**Listen woman, I WILL beat Kakkarott, and I WILL be the strongest warrior in the universe!"**

"**Yeah, yeah! Don't forget to bathe before you eat, you stink! And call me if you need any help in the bathroom…"**

**She blew a kiss at him and went away, he blushed magenta.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene #3: The CC drawing room, Vegeta in that infamous pink 'BADMAN' shirt, Bulma on a couch in front of the T.V.**

"**Calm down, Veggie, that boy is a Super Saiyan too, just accept it."**

"**It was MY destiny… how dare they! How DARE they! You! It is your doing in some way!"**

"**Have you gone mad? How can it be my fault? What can I possibly do?"**

"**You are a witch! You tricked me!"**

"**What are you saying? How can I be a witch? What makes you think that I am a witch?"**

"**Your hair – you have even changed its shape! And it's BLUE! Everybody knows that hair should be black or brown!"**

"**Oh, shut up, Vegeta, hair CAN be of different colours – Mom's is blonde and Dad's is lavender. Even that boy's is lavender. "**

"**Exactly! That proves that there is some treachery involved in this!"**

"**But even Saiyans' hair is supposed to turn golden when they transform – look at Goku!"**

**Running out of responses, Vegeta stormed outside, muttering to himself.**

**.**

**.**

**Same scene, fast forward a few hours. Bulma has fallen asleep on the couch, T.V still on, when Vegeta returns from his training, wearing his Saiyan armour, in an attempt to console himself**

**He was about to slam the door shut, but upon seeing Bulma, closed it softly and top-toed to her.**

All three of Tien's eyes stopped blinking so as not to miss any action.

**He softly took off his gloves.**

18 sat up straighter.

**He extended his hand towards her.**

Chichi tried to cover Gohan's eyes, Gohan tried to squirm out of her grasp.

**Vegeta poked at Bulma's hair to see what it really was.**

**Then with a surprised expression, he started feeling the texture.**

**Next he lifted some up to inhale the scent.**

**At the pulling of her hair, Bulma woke up and her blue irises looked directly at his black ones, at only 4 inches distance.**

**Both blinked simultaneously.**

**Both screamed simultaneously.**

**Vegeta sprang up abruptly, and was going away, when Bulma caught his glove-less hand. He stilled.**

"**What are you afraid of, Vegeta?"**

"**I am the Prince of All Saiyans. I am not afraid of a pathetic blue haired human female."**

"**Rii..ight, and what exactly are you supposed to do with females?"**

"**Why? Blast them, of course!"**

"Radditz, why exactly does my son exhibit such warped views regarding females?"

"Sire, Frieza was afraid of the last three Saiyans breeding and rebuilding the lost empire. So female company was made unavailable to us… the Prince had, out of natural curiosity, sought a female out when he was 16, but we were able to intervene and rescue him before it was too late. That female was fully poisonous. Then the Commander (Nappa) made him…what we saw just now."

"**Vegeta, are you a virgin?"**

"**Woman! Stop asking such…such vulgar questions!"**

**Vegeta ran out of the room, Bulma chased after him.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene #4: In front of the space-ship, Vegeta fully geared to go off-world, a visibly pregnant Bulma wishing him good-bye**

"**Wo-Woman, when I return, I want to kill you myself, with my Super-Saiyan hands."**

"That jerk!" Yamcha still found it unacceptable.

"**Don't worry Veggie, I will take care and you will find me and the baby well when you return. And I have COMPLETE confidence in you that you will achieve your goal."**

**Vegeta nodded, indicating that he actually meant what Bulma understood.**

Mrs. B. wiped her tears and sniffed fashionably.

**.**

**.**

**Scene #5: Baby Trunks' bedroom, Vegeta looking at the sleeping child in order to distract himself from a lacy lingerie clad Bulma**

Most people blushed, Roshi's nose started bleeding.

"**C'mon, don't be so mean…I want to see it…"**

"**The energy is too intense. I will blow up the brat too."**

"**Oh, Goku did it during the time he was lazing around right before the games – in fact, he and Gohan stayed in that state all the time. Are you saying you cannot control your power like they did?"**

"I can't believe she is using my husband and my son like that!" in her rage, Chichi forgot to keep Gohan's eyes covered.

"**Grr… I can do anything that moron and his son did! But why do you want me to do it, Woman?"**

"**Because it is supposed to increase the volume of your body mass."**

"**What purpose will that serve?"**

Being too engrossed in the recording, no one noticed Bulma and Vegeta join them in person, after she had just fixed his hair.

"**Because, moron, I want to see if it increases the mass of A-L-L the parts of your body!"**

BOOM!

In place of the T.V. set sat a smoking heap of blackish junk.

Everybody turned to see a fuming Vegeta marching off again.

.

.

The party had more or less been successful. The guests had returned home. Everybody was ready to call it a day.

Bulma's bedroom, 11:59:30pm

"Veggie, do you remember?"

"What?"

"How shy you used to be when you were still a virgin…"

Bulma's bedroom, 12 midnight

She sighed and took out another back-up house capsule to replace the ruined one.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

And one more thing – watch once more the end of the movie Bardock Special from **41mins 32secs** to **42mins 11secs**. It's just 39 secs, guys, and it is so heart-wrenching – little Vegeta, wearing his pride like the cape on his little shoulders, continuing to eat when he is given the news of his planet's destruction, he cannot afford to stop the sound of eating, lest Frieza knows he has got to him. When he is told that he was the only known survivor, all he said was "Oh, really?"

The shadows around him grew, and right at the center of the piling corpses, in the blood red Royal Cape sat the Prince of an extinct race. He sat there all alone.

**Okay, we all know how much you enjoyed this chapter, in fact, you loved it. So scroll down to that li'l- - ****R E V I E W****- - button and hit it!**


End file.
